Seeing The Truth
by tonks-666
Summary: Kyo/Torhu, Sad!Yuki, not much else is needed to explain.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did, well, I'm not sure what I would have done differently, but I would have.

A/N: Okay, so this is actually the first story I've written that wasn't T or M rated, so let me know what you think…please!

Kyo entered the room and looked around. There was a pile of folded laundry in a basket on the couch, last night's dinner dishes neatly scraped and stacked by the sink ready to be washed, and Tohru asleep at the table. He heard a door open down the hall and realized that Yuki was sleepwalking again.

Kyo laughed quietly as he walked over to the kitchen table and carefully picked Tohru up. He let Yuki walk past him and then he carried her up to her room. He pulled back the blankets, laid Tohru on the bed, covered her up, and turned to leave. Right as he got to the door, however, he heard Tohru mumble his name.

"Don't go yet, Kyo," she said quietly. So he turned around and went to stand by her. He noticed that she was shivering. After placing his hand on her forehead, he determined that she was sick. "I'll be right ba-" He didn't finish his sentence because Tohru said, "NO! Don't go!" Then she said, more calmly, "Will you hold me please?" Kyo felt shocked, but he happily obliged. He climbed up onto her bed and lay down beside her to hold her so that she couldn't hold him.

"Thank you," she mumbled into the pillow. Kyo just nodded and within seconds, they were both asleep. Meanwhile, just outside the door, Shigure was red in the face because he was holding his laughter in.

He walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. There he found Yuki looking through the fridge for something to eat. Shigure went over to the stove and started some water for tea.

"So, where's Miss Honda this morning Shigure? I would assume that you know," Yuki said without looking away from the fridge.

"She's sound asleep," Shigure answered.

"And where's Kyo?"

"He's also sound asleep."

"I'm assuming that they're in different rooms."

"Nope."

"WHAT?" And with that, Yuki jumped up, hit his head on the top of the fridge, slammed it shut, and headed up stairs, all of which took place in the space of two seconds. Shigure calmly stood up and followed Yuki out of the room. He found him standing in Tohru's doorway, staring at the two sleeping figures on the bed. Shigure walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You _do_ want her to be happy, right?"

Yuki nodded dumbly, turned, and walked away, leaving Shigure to stare, once again at the sleeping beauties, but this time, with a little bit of sorrow, not for these two, but for Yuki. He knew that sooner or later, one of them would be hurt, but it still hurt him to know that one of his charges was so deeply pained.

A/N: Okay, so I know that the ending sucks, but I don't know how to make Yuki happy when I've decided that Kyo would be the best for Tohru. My girlfriend wants me to fix it so that everyone is happy, but neither of us is sure how to do that, so maybe someone could give me ideas? Meh, we'll see.

*tonks-666*


	2. Second Version

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets. If I did, I would be receiving tons of fan mail for my amazing artistic skills, which I'm not.

Kyo entered the room and looked around. There was a pile of folded laundry in a basket on the couch, last night's dinner dishes neatly scraped and stacked by the sink ready to be washed, and Tohru asleep at the table. He heard a door open down the hall and realized that Yuki was sleepwalking again.

Kyo laughed quietly as he walked over to the kitchen table and carefully picked Tohru up. He let Yuki walk past him and then he carried her up to her room. He pulled back the blankets, laid Tohru on the bed, covered her up, and turned to leave. Right as he got to the door, however, he heard Tohru mumble his name.

"Don't go yet, Kyo," she said quietly. So he turned around and went to stand by her. He noticed that she was shivering. After placing his hand on her forehead, he determined that she was sick. "I'll be right ba-" He didn't finish his sentence because Tohru said, "NO! Don't go!" Then she said, more calmly, "Will you hold me please?" Kyo felt shocked, but he happily obliged. He climbed up onto her bed and lay down beside her to hold her so that she couldn't hold him.

"Thank you," she mumbled into the pillow. Kyo just nodded and within seconds, they were both asleep. Meanwhile, just outside the door, Shigure was red in the face because he was holding his laughter in.

He walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. There he found Yuki looking through the fridge for something to eat. Shigure went over to the stove and started some water for tea.

"So, where's Miss Honda this morning Shigure? I would assume that you know," Yuki said without looking away from the fridge.

"She's sound asleep," Shigure answered.

"And where's Kyo?"

"He's also sound asleep."

"I'm assuming that they're in different rooms."

"Nope."

"WHAT?" And with that, Yuki jumped up, hit his head on the top of the fridge, slammed it shut, and headed up stairs, all of which took place in the space of two seconds. Shigure calmly stood up and followed Yuki out of the room. He found him standing in Tohru's doorway, staring at the two sleeping figures on the bed. Shigure walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You _do_ want her to be happy, right?"

Yuki nodded dumbly, turned, and walked away, leaving Shigure to stare, once again at the sleeping beauties, but this time, with a little bit of sorrow, not for these two, but for Yuki. He knew that sooner or later, one of them would be hurt, but it still hurt him to know that one of his charges was so deeply pained.

Yuki thought back on what he had seen that morning. He knew that Kyo was who Tohru wanted, even if he didn't want to admit it. _Shigure's right-wait, did I really just think that?_

As much as Yuki had liked Tohru, he knew that, eventually, he would get over his feelings and go back to being withdrawn. He decided that he really didn't want to get hurt again.

~finite~

A/N: Okay folks, I know you don't like sad endings, but I really have no idea how to make everybody happy in this situation. Besides, I was in a melancholy mood when I wrote it. This is what I have to give you. Please review! And no flames!

Tonks-666


End file.
